My Type of Woman
by Azn-Gurl868
Summary: Especially written to IchiXRuki fans. Ichigo is stuck watching a romance movie with Rukia. He questions her about a person's "type" of man or woman. They both share their thoughts and fail to realize... they just discribed each other.
1. Chapter 1

**My Type of Woman**

_IchiXRuki_

**Summary:** Especially written to IchiXRuki fans. Ichigo is stuck watching a romance movie with Rukia. He questions her about a person's "type" of man or woman. They both share their thoughts and fail to realize... they just discribed each other.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were on front of the TV's bright glow. The dark-haired girl was huddled next to her friend as she blew her nose, and wiped her tears on tissue. A romance movie was broadcasting while Ichigo's basketball game was on. He was forced –not to mention _threatened_- to watch it with her.

"A whole two hours of a sappy story-line and super bad acting," Ichigo had called it once… only to collide with Rukia's foot against his face.

The Substitute Shinigami shuddered at the thought and continued to watch it.

The main female actress was about to leave to main male actor for "the stupid psycho who won't let the two be together" (according to Rukia).

When she finally told the guy "goodbye," Rukia burst into tears as the woman exited his house with her suitcase.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

He finally exhaled when a commercial interrupted the movie.

Ichigo looked down at the sobbing Rukia. A pile of cried-on tissue was next to her. Suddenly, he feared the box might run out of absorbent tissue and she'd start using his arm. Ichigo's arm _wasn't_ absorbent.

"Get a grip on yourself, Rukia," he grunted.

"But, Ichigo!" She tearfully looked up at him. "Sarah was Jonathon's type! A-And she left him for _Michael - _a complete opposite of him!" she ranted.

He couldn't believe how girls were worked up over this stuff. Although, he still had to question her. "'Jonathon's _type_?' What do you mean by that?"

"It just means that they're perfect for each other, because Jonathon's ideal woman is Sarah and vice versa," she explained for the dimwitted Ichigo.

_Ideal woman…_ He began to ponder upon that.

"How does a person know his or her ideal man or woman, exactly?"

Rukia sniffed and cleared her throat to explain these things to Ichigo that he would never easily fully understand. "Just what you prefer on a woman. Like maybe curly hair or an outgoing personality."

"Oh…" Unaware, Ichigo was sucked into the topic.

She nodded, seeing he was catching on.

He brooded over that more. Not once did he think about his "type" of girl. He thought about every girl being even to his eyes. Although, he sees now that he _prefers_ a special kind of woman. One that stood out among the rest. Ichigo began debating in his head.

"So, Rukia…" Ichigo glanced at her with suspicious eyes. "What's your type of man?" he failed at sounding nonchalant.

"Well." She thoughtfully considered it over as well. "Tall. Some sort of unique hair colour that's not very common. Brown eyes… Oh! Willing to spend time with a girl through like, let's say, a romance movie. Of course, strong, brave and empathetic... Protective. I kind of like that 'laid back' attitude" She listed it all.

"How 'bout yours, Ichigo?" she asked in return.

"My type of woman short be short… With dark hair. Also, a stunning dark colour of eyes. Petite, although determined and strong. Pale skin. Lastly, someone who could also kick guy butt sometimes. Almost aggressive." He was satisfied with his choice.

"That's interesting," Rukia commented.

"Uh-huh."

The movie started again. This time, Ichigo had more knowledge of why it was worth watching these "sappy" movies of Rukia's. A guy could learn a thing or two.

"So Rukia, Sarah and Jonathon are _meant_ to be together right?" He asked. The perfect match that found their "type" in each other.

"Yes, Ichigo."

He was brought into thinking again… _"But, it's just a movie, right? Who could find their match in reality? They simply couldn't be right in front of you… right?"_

* * *

A/N: Review please (I don't mind short and simple ones)! Liked it? Add this story to your favourites!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Type of Woman - Part 2**

_IchiXRuki_

A/N: There you have it: a part two! Special thanks to those who encouraged me to make me one. I wasn't planning to in the beginning =)

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was doing homework at a Sunday afternoon – the very afternoon after the night of watching that romance movie which Rukia Kuchiki cried over. He clutched his pencil tightly. He stared at the blank paper with a creased forehead. A question ran though his mind. Although, Ichigo was not _really_ doing any homework – his mind was distracted.

_Who could possibly be Rukia's type? Has she considered anyone that fit the description?_

The description was something Ichigo memorized even though it was only said once. He was restless at night, and unfocused at day. For example, right now. His "Edo Japan" report was due weeks ago. Ichigo had promised the teacher to have it by Monday.

_Why am I even thinking about who it could be? I'm wasting my time. I should quit wondering! Ahh! Who am I kidding? I need to know! Even if he has to come through the window. _

"Hey, Ichigo," a familiar voice called.

Ichigo turned his head to see Renji Abarai coming through his bedroom window. _A message from the gods?! _Indeed Ichigo was going crazy.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked.

Ichigo gasped quietly. _R-Renji? Could it really be him…? He's tall. Plus, his hair is a unique colour of red. I think he has brown eyes… I'm not sure about that description about "strong and brave." I kicked his butt a long time ago. The last thing Rukia mentioned was if he would spend time with her through a romantic movie._

"Hello?" Renji waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face. He seemed to have zoned off.

He shook his head. "Wha-?"

"I said, 'where's Rukia?'" he repeated. "You were off to your own messed up world for a sec. Are you feeling okay?"

The curious Substitute Shinigami glared suspiciously. Rukia was in Inoue's house, simply dealing with a school project. He would never tell Renji that without his explanation. "Would you be willing to watch a romance movie with her?"

Renji was confused. "Mo…vies? What's that? Is she doing whatever 'movies' is? Then I guess I would," he asked.

Ichigo forgot he was all new to this technology here in the World of the Living. "Well, it's something you can watch on television or a special screen. Like a show, but it's not live. Get that?" he hated explaining these things to Shinigami visitors who came to tag along with him, so he explained it like he would to a five year-old.

He hesitated to answer. "Y-Yeah. So a 'romance movie' is when you can watch couples… making out and doing stuff like that?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"Yuck! That's disgusting! I'm not going to look for her anymore. I'll stay here until she comes."

_Got ya' Renji. You can't be Rukia's type anymore. _

Renji frowned. "What's with that grin on your face?" he asked.

"Nothing." He turned back to his report.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't take Renji looking over his shoulder to watch him complete his homework. Questions were thrown at him. It would have been a wiser decision to tell him to go back to the Soul Society instead of sticking around here…

"Interesting. So this is what happened to this world while I was in the Soul Society as a trainee?" he commented, breathing in Ichigo's ear.

The orange-haired Shinigami couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it, Renji. Will you stop doing that?!"

"Do what?!" Renji shrieked.

"Breathing in my freaking ear! Quit asking questions too!" he shouted at him.

"Jeez." Renji took a step back. Then he crossed his arms in front of him. "You seriously need a girlfriend or something instead of wasting an afternoon doing a report for 'school.'"

He was taken by surprise. "A g-girlfriend?!" he sounded too panicked.

"That's what you call it here right?"

"Yeah, but…"

Renji drew his eyebrows together. "Don't tell me you already have one! Ah… Ruki-" he stopped himself before saying anything else.

Ichigo spun his chair around until he was facing Renji. "Rukia's what? You were about to say something." He was curious all over again. _Would Rukia be mad if I had a girlfriend? Is that what he was about to say?_

Renji gulped. "Uh… n-never mind!" he stuttered.

He pursed his lips and squinted. "Alright…" Ichigo also knew that Renji was a bad liar. _Wrong decision trusting Renji, Rukia._

He had a plan. "Oh, yeah! She told me about that."

"She did?!" Renji exclaimed. "Weird… she told me that she would never reveal that she likes you."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. A current ran through his veins. _It makes sense now!_ I'm _her type! Tall, unique hair colour, brown eyes… and I especially like the strong and brave part. _

"Since when did she like me? Rukia never mentioned it… when she told me… because it's not a lie… I wouldn't lie to you." Ichigo was struggling with his charade. His mind was whirling with all this information.

The crimson-haired Shinigami raised an eyebrow. "Right… I'm not sure. She admitted it to me after you saved her from her execution - which was pretty long ago if you think about it."

_That long? _

"When did Rukia tell you?"

_Crap._ "Last week," he thought quickly.

"So tell me that you don't have a girlfriend, Ichigo. That would ruin her if you did," he said.

"I don't," I confirmed.

"Then what are you waiting for?! You like her right? Why don't you tell her that?"

"_Like_ her?" He snickered, mostly because he didn't _like_ her…

He _loves_ her.

He rolled his eyes. "It's quite obvious."

"How so?"

"You bought her a Chappy the Bunny stuffed-toy for your human event called 'Valentines!' You two always see the sunset everyday on your rooftop! When you guys have a specific conversation alone, she giggles and you blush!" he listed.

Ichigo blinked twice. Renji was correct. They _did_ do that. "You're right, Renji!" he stood up from his chair and stated it. "Although, that's very rare… but you are!" he added.

Renji's eye twitched. He ignored that. "When Rukia arrives, you're going to tell her. Correct?"

"Yes, I will!"

* * *

A/N: Hmm… there's going to be a Part 3 for this! This time, what Rukia's doing at Orihime's house… Time to start planning! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Type of Woman - Part 3**

_IchiXRuki_

A/N: I didn't have much time to write this last chapter. So this all improvised! I couldn't write it out on paper first, and then edit it later, like usual. Hopefully this is still good =)

* * *

Orihime Inoue brought in the supplies for the project she and Rukia Kuchiki were making for school and dropped in all on the table in front of her partner. The topic had been _70 Million Years Ago and Now_. Orihime had specifically picked the easiest type of diagram to do. In addition, Rukia had already studied about dinosaurs with all the books she borrowed from the library.

The two girls got to work immediately. There was a mess of Styrofoam very soon, paint was splattered here and there.

Orihime got_ over_creative and added lollipop trees. "If they ate trees, it should have tasted good. So I bet they were made of candy!" the auburn-haired girl said to Rukia.

Rukia liked candy. She shrugged and accepted this truth to her theory.

"We should add mini daisies along this dirt path." Orihime referred to the dirt path as the white ribbon she laid out across the flat Styrofoam.

_Daises_… this had Rukia thinking back to when Ichigo Kurosaki and her were walking along a hill filled with daises.

"_Aren't they pretty?!" she exclaimed, running down the hill with her arms stretched out. "The most beautiful things I've ever seen!"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed Rukiadown the hill, catching up to her with his long strides. _

_She frowned at him. "You don't think they're the prettiest things too?" she asked._

_He shook his head. "Not really…"_

"_Why not?!" she demanded, staring up his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes for the truth._

"_Daises don't compare to my first pick," Ichigo said truthfully._

_Rukia saw no lie in his eyes – they simply melted into hers. What was his first pick? What could be more beautiful through his eyes?_

"Rukia, could you hand me that glue-stick?" Orihime asked, bringing Rukia back into reality.

She blinked twice. "Here you go," she said, handing it to her.

"And could you please get the snacks in the bowl? They're in the kitchen."

"No problem." She laid down the piece of paper she was applying glue to and got up. Once she walked to the kitchen, she scanned the room for a bowl. A bowl with numerous red, juicy strawberries sat on the counter top next to the sink.

_Strawberries…_Once again, she remembered a precious memory.

_"Strawberry, could you show me around your town? You know, like a tour guide. I've been stuck here long enough to see how this place really looks like. Aside from locking myself in your closet, which is rather small and dark for my taste."_

_His right eye twitched. "My name isn't Strawberry. It's Ichigo Kurosaki! How many times do I have to explain?!"_

_"'Ichigo' means 'strawberry,' doesn't it? Then I'm going to continue calling you that." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. _

_"It doesn't mean 'strawberry!' It means 'he who protects!' Got that?!" he explained._

_"Why can't I call you Strawberry?" she asked._

_"Why _do _you want to call me Strawberry?" Ichigo demanded._

_"Because I think it's a cute nickname!"_

_Ichigo blinked twice at her answer. "Cute...?"_

_"Yes, it's cute!"_

_He scratched the back of his head nervously. "O-Oh... well, don't listen to me! You can call me whatever you feel like! Got that?!"_

Rukia laid the bowl next to Orihime, her mind still a daze.

* * *

By six o'clock the project was complete at last. It was not what Rukia imaginedin her mind. She didn't think of lollipop trees, the giant sumo wrestlers that apparently really killed the dinosaurs or the alien spaceship hovering over the buildings that brought the new technology. Although, she still thought of it as a masterpeice.

"Goodbye, Rukia! Thank you for coming over!" Orihime smiled and waved as her friend walked out of her house.

She too smiled and waved at her before disappearing out of Orihime's street. She looked up at the sky that had developed from blue to pink, violet and orange. The sun was setting. Her stomach jolted as she realized she was going to miss it set with Ichigo. Rukia ran faster toward his house.

"Hey, Rukia! You're finally here!" She heard Renji's familiar voice when she walked in through the front door. He was stretched across the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Renji? What are you doing here? Oh, wait… nevermind. Don't answer that. Where's Ichigo?" she was anxious to see him since she was gone all day and also the fact that they were going to fail to see the sunset together.

"He's in his room," he answered. "Rukia, I was-"

She interrupted him since she had the answer she needed. "Thanks Renji. See you later!" Rukia rushed up the stairs. Then she threw Ichigo's bedroom door open. "Ichigo…?"

He wasn't anywhere in sight. Although, a cold breeze went through the window and tickled her skin. _The window's wide open; maybe he already went to the rooftop. Watching it without me, huh...?!_

With two quick movements, she hoped up on the roof by using the window sill as a supporter. As she determined earlier, Ichigo was currently sitting on the house's crown. He was casually staring up at the falling sun with a small smile on his lips.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" she pointed a finger at him. "Why couldn't you wai-"

He interrupted her lecture. "Hey, Rukia! You're back. It's been really quiet and boring around the house, ya know."

Rukia dropped her arm and found herself smiling as well. _Ichigo, you know saying things like that will make my lectures slide more often._

He patted the space next to him, gesturing for her to sit down. Rukiagladly took his offer. They both gazed upon the morning's star sink behing the hills.

Ichigogulped. He realized talking to her while he knew her secret wasn't as easy as he thought. He pursed is lips, not knowing how to start. "Uh, Rukia?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, looking up at him.

He was taken surprise by how her grey eyes glittered when the sun's light made contact. "I just wanted to tell you that… I accept… you… liking me," he made his voice sound small at the end that she didn't hear.

"Accept what?" she asked, bewildered.

"You know…" he choked. "Renji told me about it."

"Ichigo, if you want to tell me something, be clearer about what you are saying!"

"Renji told me that you like me - more as a friend I mean," the words came out in a rush.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She stammered and blushed, especially how Ichigo's eyes were boring into hers. "Renji?! Why he-! I mean, he must be joking or something." She nervously chuckled.

"Look, I'm going to say this once more. I'm _not_ going to say it again so listen up. I accept you liking me." He was proud of himself for spitting it out. _This is harder than fighting Hollows! _he shrieked in his head.

Rukia took his words as the truth. Usually when some girl at school admitted she liked him, he'd freak out, avoid eye contact and hide from her. That wasn't the case right now; it was plain to see… plus, he was even smiling.

She thought it was pointless to hide it now. She sighed in relief. "You do? That's… great," a wide smile grew on her face. "I hope this doesn't ruin the whole friendship thing," Rukia muttered, fiddling with her fingers. She was specifically avoiding eye contact, still being shy about it.

"It's true I don't want to ruin it, sure. But, I want to change it," Ichigo said.

"Change it? What do you mean? Something _more_ or _less_ than friendship, you mean?" She was turning as bright as a tomato.

"I'm going to say this _everyday_, so listen up," he began. Then he leaned closer against her, until she could feel his breath on her ear. "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki."

_So in the end, we were each other's type, _they both smiled at the thought.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, a final chapter for this story! Review please! Was it good enough, or could I improve on something? You tell me.

Important Notice: I TAKE REQUESTS! Send me (in the reviews or a private message) which couple you want me to write about next (from Bleach or Naruto Shippuden). I don't do Lemons.


End file.
